The present disclosure relates generally to the field of building access control systems (ACS). Access control systems can restrict access to various locations or resources associated with a building or building campus. For example, access control systems may include card readers configured to open a locked door in response to receiving a signal from an identification card. Access control systems may generally include a centralized security operations center (SOC) such that a security staff can monitor a building and respond to potential security threats.
Access control devices such as card readers, biometric readers, and cameras can be configured to generate access control events. These events may include access granted events and door held open events, for example. Previous access control systems have lacked the intelligence needed to discover patterns and prioritize events that require immediate attention of security personnel. As a result, security personnel are often required to respond to nuisance alerts. This phenomenon creates various inefficiencies related to building security management.